


Futures Past

by j_gabrielle



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: 'The End' verse, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, angel!riario, fics from headcanons, hunter!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even in the dimness, they could tell what he truly is--An angel</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futures Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibuzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuzoo/gifts).



> For my Ramona. This is all due to her brilliance. <3
> 
> Set in the same Universe as 'The End'.

They find him in the ruins of a church. Leo remembers it being a particularly rainy day, that the only reason they took refuge in the parts of the building that seemed sound enough is because they couldn’t see beyond the person in front of them.

“What the actual fuck…” Zo grits out, gun raised and aimed at the figure huddled underneath the altar. “Leo. This isn’t _possible_. Cas was supposed to be the last of his kind alive!”

The figure curls into himself, as if by folding himself ever further into the small space, he can make himself disappear. He looks like any ordinary human male, albeit with long unwashed hair that hung around his thin face like sickly curtains, dried blood stains his tattered clothes although there was no visible wound that they could see. But there was no mistaking the brand on his left flank. It stood out stark against his pale skin, and even in the dimness, they could tell what he truly is.

An angel.

Leo makes a motion for Zo to lower his gun. The other man hesitates for a few seconds before hissing in displeasure. “Nico.” Leo calls out to the youngest of their crew. Nico shuffles closer to him, eyes never leaving the angel’s face. “He won’t like it if either Zo or I get close.” Leo starts.

“You want me to…?” Nico squeaks, finger pointing at the angel and then back at himself. “I-I can’t!” He protests.

Casting a quick glance to the angel, he wraps an arm around Nico’s shoulders. “Zo will probably scare him shitless, and I don’t exactly have the world’s most trust-inspiring face.” He raises his eyebrows meaningfully, only to get a baleful glare in reply. Sighing, he lets go, shrugging off his pack and his coat. “Just… watch my back.”

The angel makes a soft whimpering sound as he approaches. “Shh… Shh. I’m not here to hurt you.” He coos, crouching and holding his hands up, palms facing the angel. “I just need to see that wound okay? I need to make sure that you are alright.”

Surprisingly, the angel takes a long unblinking look at him before slowly unfolding himself, pausing for a brief moment before slipping his thin hand into Leo’s palm.

Zo returns with some supplies and firewood, ignoring the angel. Nico takes his cue to help him out with building a fire and to get started on their dinner. He remains sullen and quiet even when they all ready their rolls by the fire for sleep.

“I don’t know what to call you.” Leo admits as he helps the angel into one of his cleaner shirts. Fortunately it was a clean gash down his shoulder, uninfected and more than likely will not scar. “Do you have a name?”

The angel ducks his head, hugging himself close. Leo doesn’t push the issue, choosing instead to button up the front of the dark plaid shirt for him. It hangs a little loose on his frame, but it looks a damn sight better than the rag he had on.

Leo takes the first watch, telling the angel to take his roll. He moves to settle himself when he feels the angel follow him, bringing the bedroll next to when he sits on the steps of the altar. Curious, he does not speak, waiting for the angel to lie back down with the top of his head pressed against his thigh. Quietly, he hears him speak for the first time.

“Riario. That’s what they called me.”

 

 

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> [Got A Prompt Leave It Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
